Imagion
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah, kisah tentang Haruno Sakura dan semua fantasinya, dimana sang Big Boss harus rela terseret dalam lika-liku khayalan akutnya. / Uchiha Sasuke terlalu menggoda untuk disia-siakan! / Warning: Slow update!


**Imagion**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U x Sakura U**

 **Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah, kisah tentang Haruno Sakura dan semua Fantasinya, dimana sang Big Boss harus rela terseret dalam lika-liku khayalan akutnya/Seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlalu menggoda untuk di sia-siakan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy

.

.

.

 _Srakk... Srak..._

Gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda panjangnya, terus berlari tak tentu arah. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi kening dan sebagian poni rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya penuh dengan debu, noda tanah dan juga darah segar yang mengalir dari luka goresan pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sesekali gadis itu akan menoleh kearah belakang dan saat itu juga nafasnya lebih memburu.

Gadis itu, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya yang menggenang, menyembunyikan iris hijau beningnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura ingin menangis, meluapkan segala ketakutan yang berkumpul dalam sudut matanya. Lantunan doa-doa selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati. Bibirnya bergetar seiring dengan suara-suara aungan yang bergema, menggoyahkan setiap langkah yang Sakura ambil. Berdoa kepada kami-sama agar dirinya masih di perbolehkan untuk melihat hari esok.

 _Grrrhh..._

Lagi, geraman mengerikan itu terdengah nyaring di telinganya. Langkah kaki Sakura kian melambat, kedua sendi-sendi kakinya berdenyut menyakitkan, menghantarkan sensasi nyeri ketika ia terus memacu langkahnya lebih cepat. Membelah gelapnya hutan rimbun dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang dengan sangat angkuh.

Ini mengerikan. Ketika kawanan hewan karnivora mengejarnya di tengah malam tanpa sedikitpun cahaya, menjadikannya sebagai target santapan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang membantu, bahkan hewan-hewan nokturnal lainnya ikut melarikan diri ketika kumpulan Serigala di belakang sana terus mengaum menunjukkan bagaimana buasnya mereka.

Jantung Sakura kian berdetak di luar kendali. Bayangan ketika tubuhnya yang di terkam dari berbagai sisi mulai melintas yang justru membuat rasa takut kian terus menghantuinya, bagaimana dagingnya yang akan di koyak paksa oleh taring-taring panjang serigala-serigala itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan sang nenek yang semakin renta? Apakah wanita tua itu bisa hidup tanpa ada dirinya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Apakah nenek Chiyo bisa memakan makanan yang layak, ataukah akan ada seseorang yang mau berbaik hati membuatkan bakpau hangat yang berisi cincangan jamur kesukaannya.

Menumbuk daun _Ashitaba_ untuk mengobati kaki nenek Chiyo yang tengah luka ataupun merebus akar alang-alang untuk menjaga neneknya dari udara dingin.

Sial! Sakura bahkan belum menikah!

Bagaimana mungkin ia mau begitu saja mati dan berahir di dalam perut hewan buas itu, lalu bagian tubuhnya akan di buang dalam bentuk zat sisa yang tak berharga. Hilang termakan waktu bersamaan dengan eksistensinya yang tak lagi ada. Itu mengerikan, Sakura terus menggelengkan kepala dalam keputus-asaannya.

Sial! Ia telah gagal untuk tidak menangis. Sakura terisak keras dan _liquid_ bening berhasil turun setelas dengan susah payah ia tahan.

Apakah ini adalah akhir untuk hidupnya? Mengapa _kami-sama_ tidak menuliskan takdir yang lebih berkelas dan menyenangkan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini pikiran seperti itu melintas dengan sangat bodoh.

Pandangannya memburam, lolongan mengerikan itu masihlah mengalun mengiringi setiap langkahnya, tiap detiknya terdengar semakin keras. Dan tiap detik itu pula bayangan kematian selalu berputar dalam kepalanya.

 _Brukk_

Akar yang mencuat dari dalam tanah menjadi awal penyebab kematiannya nanti. Sial, siapa yang menanam pohon sembarangan disini?

Pikiran Sakura tengah buruk, ia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih bahkan dirinya baru menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

Pohon, pohon dan pohon, hanya ditemani kegelapan dan juga dinginnya hembusan udara yang seakan menusuk tulang. Sakura meringis tertahan, menggigit bibirnya guna menahan rintihan serta rasa perih pada pergelangan kakinya. Akar pohon mencuat tadi cukup tajam, kulit betisnya sobek hingga lutut, memberikan bekas melalui cairan berwarna merah pekat yang mengeluarkan aroma anyir menjijikkan.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang belum sempat mengering. kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk berlari, perlahan ia merangkak menuju balik pohon besar yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, walaupun Sakura harus kembali menahan ringisan yang lebih tatkala perih yang melanda menjadi bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura sedikit menekan dadanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon besar yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya saat ini, berharap dapat menyamarkan suara detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Gadis itu mengintip dari balik pohon, nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat beberapa kilauan iris merah menyala yang berjalan mendekat. Debaran jantungnya kembali menggila, semakin gila. sakura menutup mulutnya guna mencegah isakan yang nanti akan menarik perhatian kawanan Serigala itu.

 _Grrrhhh!_

Lagi, geraman mengerilan itu bergema dalam kepalanya. Sakura melihatnya, sekelompok hewan berbulu cokelat tua dengan mata merah menyala.

Jumlah mereka tak terhitung, ini sudah berahir.

Memilih menutup kedua telinga dan menenggelamkan kepala pada lutut yang tertekuk, Sakura tak mendengar apapun, ia juga tak merasakan hewan berbulu yang seharusnya menerkamnya sejak tadi. Ia tidak merasakan kuku-kuku tajam yang menusuk kulitya. Perlahan gadis itu mendongak, ia melihat sekeliling dengan mata yang menerawang jauh. Pupil matanya mengecil, hutan ini terlalu gelap.

Apa yang terjadi?

"KYAAAA! "

Sesuatu menggelinding dari balik pohon, Sakura secara reflek langsung berdiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, ia memandang horor kepala hewan buas yang terpotong dari tubuhnya. Darah segar mengucur dari tenggorokan bangkai itu. Mengubah tanah basah dibawahnya hingga berwarna merah gelap.

"Siapa kau? "

Deg

Sosok dengan jubah hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Sosok itu mengurung tubuhnya, mengunci pergerakan Sakura dan terus menekan tubuh gadis itu hingga punggungnya membentur batang pohon.

Sosok pria tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam kelam, memiliki iris mata yang sama kelamnya serta terlihat begitu dingin. Memandang emerald di depannya terlampau intens.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? tidak seharusnya manusia sepertimu berada disini, ini bukan tempatmu."

Hilang, kemana semua suara yang seharusnya ia katakan. Kemana semua suara-suara itu. Pita suaranya seolah telah kehilangan fungsi, tak berfungsi dan kini yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah balas memandang pria itu dari sudut matanya yang memerah.

"Kau tahu siapa aku? "

"…."

Hening, Masih dalam keterpakuannya, Sakura bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan sedetik pun waktunya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Hanya untuk sekedar menghindar dari tatapan intensnya, ia mendadak melupakan bagaimana cara untuk menggerakkan kembali sistem motorik tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Matanya hanya terfokus pada bagaimana sempurnanya sosok pria di depannya, ia tak menjawab setiap pertannyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang pria namun anehnya pria itu tampak sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kebisuan yang terjadi.

Kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu saling bersirobok, gelap dan terang, hitam dan juga hijau cerah.

Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pada perpotonga lehernya, bulu-bulu halus di sana merespon secara tak terduga.

"Mereka menyebutku sebagai mahluk penghisap darah, mahluk immortal yang akan hidup selama ribuan tahun. Aku abadi."

Deg.

Seketika jantungnya kembali berulah, kembali berdebar tak terkendali dan justru membuat pria di depannya menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Sekarang apa kau sudah tahu siapa aku? "

Kini suara itu terdengar seperti melodi kematian untuknya, tanpa sadar tubuh gadis itu bergetar, yang mana membuat pria di depannya semakin melebarkan seringai.

"Biasanya aku akan langsung membunuh mangsaku. Menghancurkan tubuh mereka hingga menjadi abu yang tak berguna." Pria itu mengelus garis rahang Sakura, mengelusnya dengan sangat perlahan seolah-olah jika ia menyentuhnya terlalu keras maka gadis di depannya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Nafas pria itu mulai memburu dan jantung Sakura kembali berdebar ketika jari-jemari besar sang lelaki berhenti tepat di atas bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana jantungmu yang bereaksi itu. Terdengar sangat indah di telingaku."

Hening, mengapa suaranya bahkan terdengar menggoda? Sakura merasa ia gila!

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sebuah ciuman?"

Hening, lagi. Hanya terdengar deru nafas keduanya di sini. Juga suara debaran satu-satunya yang bertambah kencang tiap detiknya.

"Jawab-aku!" Bisik pria itu tepat di telinga Sakura, penuh tekanan pada tiap katanya.

Hening, lagi dan lagi. Apakah pita suaranya benar-benar mengalami kerusakan ekstrem?

"Aa, kuanggap sikap diammu sebagai jawaban ya. Kau tak perlu khawatir… Aku akan mengajarimu."

Pipi gadis itu memerah, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Mengapa ia tak bisa menolaknya?

" _Darling? "_

Apakah pria didepannya baru saja mengucapkan panggilan gombal kepadanya? tapi mengapa suara itu justru terdengar sangat feminim?

Ini gila!

Sakura dapat merasakam terpaan nafas hangat dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bagaimana hidung mancung pria super tampan di depannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan hidung mungilnya, rambut hitam kelam yang menyapu kulit wajahnya di sertai aroma maskulin yang menguar di sekeliling membuat kedua lutut Sakura mendadak berubah seperti jelly yang super lembek, gadis itu akan jatuh dengan tidak elit jika saja vampir seksi itu tidak melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada pinggang Sakura sementara yang satunya lagi masih dengan setia mengusap leher jenjangnya.

menandakan jarak keduanya yang bahkan tidak ada.

Hanya tinggal-

"SAKURAA! "

Suasasana langsung berubah saat itu juga, vampir tampan nan seksi perlahan menghilang seperti kabut asap di atas pegunungan bersuhu rendah.

Sakura menggeram disertai salah satu tangan yang terkepal, "Pig! Kau mengacaukan semuanya, padahal sebentar lagi _Big Boss_ akan menciumku! " Suaranya naik satu oktaf, Ino hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya. Hendak mengatakan suatu penyangkalan namun kembali di urungkan.

"Aa, kuso! "

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Krik, krik...

Suasana mendadak sunyi.

Sepertinya tokoh utama kita baru saja terbentur benda yak kasat mata hingga melupakan dirinya yang tengah berada di dalam kantin kantor tempatnya bekerja.

What!

 _Prang!_

Wanita seksi yang tengah membawa secangkir _lemon tea_ dingin menjatuhkan gelasnya dengan mulut yang terbuka. menjadi penyebab terjadinya bisik-bisik yang kemudian menyebar.

"Hey, kau dengar itu? Khayalan Haruno terlalu tinggi,"

"Yang benar saja, kurasa dia terlalu banyak menonton sinetron dari channel TV sebelah hingga mimpinya terlalu over dosis."

Bodoh! Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, gadis itu menjatuhkan kepala pinknya di atas meja dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Membuat Ino memberinya ceramah panjang akibat meja yang bergetar dan nyaris membuat gadis pirang itu merugi akibat sarapan siangnya yang juga nyaris terjun bebas dari ketinggian seratus tiga puluh centi meter.

"Ini memalukan, kuharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya."

Ino merotasikan kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "Apa kau mengalami amnesia dadakan _darling,_ kau baru saja berteriak dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu tentang _Big Boss_ yang akan menciummu,

"lagipula hey, apa yang kau pikirkan _darling._ Kali ini bayangan apalagi yang mendarat di atas kepala pink penuh fantasimu itu. Kupikir kau sudah tobat, ternyata penyakit akutmu itu masih belum mendapatkan penawar yang tepat." Ino memutar sedotan dalam gelasnya, mengaduk cairan berwarna orange gelap dengan bulir kasar di sana.

"Jangan membual Ino, itu sama sekali tidak membantu." dengus Sakura di sertai ringisan kecil, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Para pegawai disini termasuk dalam kategori tukang gosip akut, apalagi pegawai wanita yang bahkan selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang cenderung tidak penting. Akan langsung meledak bahkan mengalahkan acara gosip entertaiment channel TV tetangga.

Seperti misalkan gosip tentang siapa ayah dari Marmut bunting peliharaan satpam kompleks seberang. Pengamen tampan berwajah kiyut yang dua minggu lalu berhasil masuk area kantor, namun dua menit setelahnya langsung diusir satpam tidak tahu diri dan menyebabkan para wanita menjerit histeris mengumpati satpam yang tidak tahu suasana perempuan yang tengah dimabuk asmara, ataupun salah satu _Office boy_ yang tanpa sengaja menemukan sandal jepit di dalam Mikrowave _,_ okay. Itu bodoh, hanya orang tidak waras saja yang akan memakan sandal jepit yang masih mengepul.

Lagipula hei! Itu konyol!

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, "ponselmu berbunyi terus-menerus. Kau tahu, selama beberapa menit ini aku mendapatkan banyak tatapan menjengkelkan, seharusnya kau mengganti nada deringnya Sakura."

Ino mengingatnya, suara cadel bocah yang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak terus berbunyi dari dalam tas sahabat sedari kecilnya itu, anak-anak yang menghitung balon berbeda warna, yang pada akhirnya kehilangan balon hijau akibat meletus. Sakura harus menggantinya dengan musik yang lebih elegan.

Namun kemudian iris _aquamarine_ gadis pirang itu menampakkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, "Siapa itu Mr. Tomato? " Tannyanya di sertai kerlingan nakal.

Netra hijau Sakura melebar, untuk sejenak ia berhasil melupakan peristiwa memalukan yang ia alami kurang dari lima menit lalu.

"Mati aku!" Sakura meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa ikon di sana dengan tidak sabaran.

"Berapa kali dia menelponku pig? "

Wajah ayunya memucat ketika melihat notif panggilan yang berderet menunjukkan satu nama yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Mungkin sekitar lima kali,"

Tujuh kali, mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengaran Ino.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertannyaanku jidat! Siapa itu mr. Tomato! Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu! Sakura jidat! Hei-sial kau harus mentraktirku dengan makanan Italia penuh keju yang lumeerrr!"

.

.

.

Bunyi sepatu hilsnya menggema, menciptajan suara bising yang memekakan telinga. Sakura bisa saja terpeleset jika terus berlari seperti orang gila, berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan gerakan kilat, namun sekarang ia sedang dilanda masalah. Salahkan lift yang tak kunjung terbuka dan dirinya dengan sangat ceroboh langsung memilih menaiki tangga darurat karena posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan.

Ya, setidaknya Sakura berfikir jika berolahraga itu tindakan yang positif. Dirinya akan tambah langsing tanpa memerlukan diet ketat seperti Ino yang tengah melancarkan aksi membakar lemak pada paha dalamnya yang membengkak. Walaupun Sai yang merupakan tunangannya melarang gadis _barbie i_ tu berkali-kali tapi tetap saja, ego seorang wanita yang ingin tetap tampil menawan tak akan pernah bisa dihentikan.

Walaupun alien dengan bokong seksi menyerang sekalipun.

Anak tangga ke lima puluh tujuh, Sakura berhenti melangkah untuk beberapa detik, mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal kemudian melepaskan _high hils_ nya yang justru melukai tumit kakinya. Rasanya sakit, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh karena Mr. Tomato sedang menantinya dari balik pintu besar yang di haramkan untuk dimasuki pegawai lain.

Hanya dirinya dan juga orang-orang tertentu yang mendapat izin langsung darinya.

Mr. Tomato, atau bisa disebut dengan _Big Boss._

Mari bercerita selagi Sakura masih berperang dengan anak tangga laknat yang menguras energi itu. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan _Office girl_ yang membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh manis di tangannya.

Ia harus selalu ramah dengan bawahan, jadilah atasan yang bisa memberikan contoh baik kepada siapapun. Jangan merendahkan seseorang hanya karena atatus kita lebih tinggi dari oramg-orang itu karna mungkin saja di masa yang akan datang semuanya menjadi terbalik, kan? Lagipula hey, Sakura sudah dilahirkan menjadi gadis baik dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan selalu menolong sesama. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu-

Sakura terlalu percaya diri.

Karena faktanya Sakura pernah membunuh mahluk tuhan yang rapuh, cicak malang yang tanpa sengaja ia injak hingga akhirnya meregang nyawa dan bahkam belum sempat mengucapkam wasiat kepada sanak keluarga.

Lupakan kenangan masa lalu itu karena sekarang Sakura tengah berjuang.

Okay. Kita lanjutlan cerita tentang miss Haruno, Dia adalah anak tunggal. Ayahnya berprofesi sebagai polisi dan kini tengah bertugas di Osaka, jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal Sakura saat ini mengingat ia sekarang tengah berdiri di atas salah satu gedung pencakar langit dari banyaknya gedung tinggi di tokyo. Setidaknya Sakura membutuhkan waktu empat jam perjalanan jika harus menaiki kereta api, dan mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu satu bulan jika ia memilih berjalan kaki. Jangan lupakan resiko patah tulang karena sudah dipastikan Sakura lebih memilih loncat dari atas pohon Jambu yang tumbuh di halaman apartemennya di banding melakukan hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi itu.

Ibunya sendiri hanyalah ibu rumah tangga. Namun tiga bulan lalu sang ibu membuka toko roti dengan nama _Blossom Bakery_ walaupun pada awalnya sang kepala keluarga bersikeras menolak. Tapi dengan sifat keras kepala seorang Mebuki Haruno ahirnya Kizashi hanya menunduk ketika sang istri balas menceramahinya jika wanita itu merasa bosan dan hanya ingin menyalurkan hobynya bereksperimen dengan tepung dan apron. Dan sifat keras kepala wanita itu akhirnya diwariskan kepada putri semata wayangnya.

Hmm... Itu keren, ketika Sakura dan Mebuki memiliki pendapat yang berbeda maka yang bisa Kizashi lakukan hanyalah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan tissu akibat konser dadakan dengan kedua wanita itu yang menjadi bintang rocknya.

Mari kita pindah channel untuk sementara,

Sakura sendiri berprofesi sebagai seorang sekretaris pada perusahaan yang luar biasa. Gedung tempatnya bekerjapun juga sangat luar biasa. Gedung yang sekarang ini sedang ia taklukkan dengan kaki telanjangnya yang tak henti-hentinya melangkah menaiki undakan tangga dari lantai delapan menuju lantai enam belas. Hebat bukan, setelah ini Sakura akan menimbang berat badannya sendiri.

Gedung menakjubkan dengan delapan belas lantai bangunan, di atap gedung terdapat landasan tempat helikopter mendarat dan juga sebuah Restoran dengan menu makanan ala perancis yang di dirikan langsung oleh atasan, guna memanjakan para pegawai dan menurunkan intensitas kelaparan pada saat bekerja. Dindingnya ber-cat dominan putih crem dengan masing-masing jendela kaca besar di setiap sudut bangunan. Memiliki lapangan parkir yang sangat luas, halamannya sendiri di tumbuhi pohon-pohon besar seperti Maple dan pohon beringin yang sudah berusia lebih dari seratus tahun, Sebuah air mancur dengan kolam bundar besar di bangun tepat di depan gedung, pada tengah-tengah air mancur tersebut di bangun sebuah tiang panjang dari beton dengan replika kipas di atasnya. Sebagai _trendmark_ dari perusahaan itu sendiri.

Uchiha Inc. perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang, namanya bahkan sudah sering menjadi cover majalah bisnis sebagai perusahaan ternama yang patus di acungi jempol.

Sang _Big Boss_ pun tak luput dari perhatian publik, wajahnya yang tampan di usianya yang masih tergolong sangt muda namun namanya berhasil tercatat dalam daftar orang terkaya di dunia, tak ayal menjadikan sosok _Big Boss s_ ebagai pria kecengan impian gadis-gadis, bukan hanya kalangan gadis, para janda ataupun wanita lanjut usia bahkam tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya.

Tidak ada!

Pesona seorang _Big Boss_ bernama Uchiha Sasuke terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan, bahkan untuk Sakura sendiri. Jiwanya yang masihlah gadis penggila pria tampan akan langsung lumer ketika di hadapkan dengan sosok _Big Boss_ yang sering menjadi buah bibir. Bahkan Sakura menjadikan sang big boss sebagai pusat dari semua fantasynya. Mulai dari imajinasi normal, absurd hingga semua imajinasi liarnya selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan oase segar di tengah padang pasir yang gersang.

Boss seksi yang berhasil menjerat hati Sakura hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima detik. Mantan _senpainya_ saat menginjak high school, _senpai_ yang keren, misterius, dan yang pasti satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Berkecamuk namun dalam beberapa kasus juga bikin fuwa-fuwa nan doki-doki.

Tetapi ada kalanya ketika Sakura merasa ketakutan. Takut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ketika perasaan itu semakin berkembang dan terus mengikatnya sementara ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sang pria.

Tap, tap...

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai, keningnya mengeluarkan keringat dan sakura mulai merasa jika ia bau. Eww.

Sakura membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Kakinya sakit terutama pada bagian lutut di mana sendi-sendinya tengah melakukan demo besar-besaran.

Di depannya, pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit menjadi pembatas antara tempatnya berdiri dan juga ruangan _Big Boss_ Sakura kembali membuang nafasnya, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. Sakura menjatuhkan high hilsnya untuk kemudian kembali ia pakai, dia meringis ketika kain kasar high hils tanpa sengaja menggesek tumitnya yang lecet.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan ketukan teratur. Sakura semakin merasa gelisah ketika tak mendengar suara berat dari dalam sana. Sakura kembali mengetuk pintu, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia tak peduli jika nanti sang _Big Boss_ akan meneriakinnya dengan nada suara yang terlampau mengerikan. Kakinya mulai bergerak tanpa di perintah, terus mengetuk lantai keramik yang di injaknya dengan tidak sabaran.

Sekarang Sakura mulai berfikir jika melompat dari atap gedung adalah pilihan yang sangat menggiurkan di banding harus berhadapan langsung dengan Big Boss dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan dirinya yang langsung di tendang dari pintu megah gedung ini, satpam killer yang meneriakinya dengan segala umpatan kasar, menyuruhnya untuk segera angkat kaki akibat kelalaiannya yang terlalu sering berhayal. Mengabaikan panggilan penting _Big Boss_ adalah tindakan yang di haramkan.

Bulu kuduk gadis itu meremang tanpa sebab, surai merah muda sebahunya bergoyang ketika ia menggelengkan kepala di sertai bibir yang terus mengucapkan mantra mantra absurd.

Sakura terlonjak kaget, debaran jantungnya kembali menggila. Suara berat nan tegas mengalun menembus indra pendengarannya. Tak lama kemudian kembali terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan, mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk karena sudah di pastikan sang _Big Boss_ juga mengetahui jika itu dirinya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, menutup kembali pintu itu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja besar dengan pria berjas hitam di sana.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura merasa nafasnya terhenti pada pangkal tenggorokan, mencegah aliran oksigen mengisi paru-paru. Aura sang arasan terlihat sangat suram. Kabut hitam gelap tampak seperti mengelilingi pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu tengah duduk dengan sebuah laptop hitam yang menyala di hadapannya. Seperti yang digambarkan sebelumnya, wajah bungsu Uchiha itu tampak jutek dan mengerikan, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampananya yang sudah over dosis. Iris hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan tajam, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi purar yang ia duduki, melonggarkan dasinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang terbungkus jas resmi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," itu bukanlah pertannyaan, melainkan pernyataan mutlak yang menandakan kekesalan pria itu.

Sakura menunduk, memandang _stiletto_ hitam sembari meremas kain rok pencil merah bata yang ia kenakan, tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya yang bertekstur lunak. Rasanya sakit, namun ada hal lain yang lebih berbahaya.

" _Big Boss_ memanggil saya?" cicitnya pelan, Sakura bahkan tak berani memandang langsung Uchiha Sasuke yang kini entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya.

Sepatu hitamnya tampak mengkilat, seperti tak pernah melewatkan jadwal semir kelas atas. dengan perlahan wajah Sakura mendongak. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah yang lebih buruk lagi jika dirinya tak melihat sang lawan bicara. Karena Uchiha Sasuke membenci hal itu.

Yang pertama Sakura lihat adalah kilatan pada netra hitamnya, juga bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Menenggelamkan salah satu tangannnya ke dalam saku celana satin yang pria itu kenakan.

Lengan Sasuke bergerak, menyentuh garis rahang Sakura dan menyingkirkan anak rambut di sana.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak. Apa yang terjadi?

"Dari mana saja kau? "

Oh tidak, ini mimpi buruk!

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

A/N:

Entah knapa aku mikir klo panggilan Big Boss itu lebih nganu wkwk

Okay, ini garing.. garing bgt.. perlukan aku hapus tag genre humornya? aku pribadi ngerasa ini garing bgt :')

See you in next chapter XD

sign

dhelineeTan


End file.
